The Two Who Were Different
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: What if, Jodie wasn't the only one who was different from the rest? What if there was someone else that was with Jodie through thick and thin? (RATED M MOSTLY FOR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE)
1. Prologue

_**Note:**_

 _The following story will take place during the Beyond Two Souls Game so spoilers ahead if you have not yet watched or play the game. It's not going to be chronological order, it's going to be in a random order, so just letting you guys know that so you don't get confused._

 _Envy will have different abilities in this. You'll see what I mean when you read it._

* * *

 _I was born with a strange gift._

 _The ability see what no human being has seen before._

 _It's all mixed up in my head._

 _The images._

 _The sounds._

 _The smells._

 _I need to remember._

 _Put things in order right up to this moment._

 _If I had to say, where and I began._

 _I might as well just start here._

 _But, even with everything that's happened to me. I'll be glad about one thing…_

 _I wasn't alone… I had_ _ **him**_ _by my side._

* * *

- _ **Local State Police Station**_ -

Two people sat in the police station outside of a nearby town. One was a young man with violet eyes and there was a young woman with brown eyes. They both wore raggy clothing and were drenched from the rain outside. Both of them had shaved heads with their hair just starting to grow back revealing that the young man had an unnatural color of green and the young woman was a brunette. They both had a vacant expressions on their face. Both of them sat on the opposite side of a man, most likely the one in charge of the police station which was the Sheriff.

"I found the two of you on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere." He explained, "Was there an accident?"

The two of them said nothing; they just stayed silent.

"Did someone try to hurt the both of you?"

Nothing. There was still silence from the both of them.

"How about a name? Do you two have a name?"

All he had gotten was silence.

"Is there anyone I can get in contact with?"

Not a word came from them not even a peep.

"You two don't talk much do you? Well if you can't help me, than I can't help you."

The Sheriff walked behind the two of them. He soon saw that they had scars at the back of their heads. "Are those scars?" He asked them reaching to the woman, "Is that recent?"

Before he could feel the scar on the woman's head, the coffee mug that sat on the table had suddenly flew towards the wall shattering on impact. Both confused and having a bit of fear, he left them both in the office. The minute the door had slammed shut, a voice began to echo within the room which made the two flinch.

One of them had finally spoke.

"Hey, you heard _him_ right?" The young man had asked the woman.

"I know." She said to him and the voice, " _ **They're**_ coming."

* * *

Miles from where the State Police Station was, a black car corolle was speeding through the rain and empty street. In the backseat as the car drove a man wearing a suit was practically yelling over the phone with another.

"You have got to stop them! They have **NO IDEA** what they're dealing with! Tell them to wait until I get there!"

The person responded to him over the phone, causing the man to start shouting again.

"Oh christ! Get them back **IMMEDIATELY** , you hear me!? You've got to stop them!

The man hung up the phone, as he mumbled in frustration.

"Fools! Goddamn fools!"

* * *

A S.W.A.T team had busted through the door of the State Police Station their guns and lights pointing at everyone in the room, but passed them when they knew they weren't a threat. The head of the S.W.A.T team had soon stumbled upon the one in charge of the Station.

"Hey, what's going on?" He had asked him.

"The girl and her friend you bought in here earlier." The leader replied, "Where are they?"

The Sheriff turned to the office, indicating where they were. The S.W.A.T team had gotten in position. He then motioned the Sheriff to open the door, and he did just that. The minute he did however, the lights had suddenly went out.

* * *

The car came to a complete stop, and the man immediately ran out of the car with his coat on; he quickly opened the doors entering the small building but had soon stopped when he saw the state of the room. Tables were either upside down or somehow stuck to the wall. Loose wires hung from what remained of the lights, and corpses of the both the S.W.A.T and those who had worked within the station had surrounded within the room.

Only one light was working within the room,and only one person was alive within the station, which was the Sheriff.

The man looked around the destruction within the station, knowing very well, who were the ones that caused it.

"Jodie… William… What have you done?"


	2. Chapter 1: The Encounter

_**NOTE:**_ _Envy is his middle name, and his first name is William. But as you can probably imagine he doesn't like to be called that. Sometimes though he'll makes an exception._

* * *

- _ **Envy Age 9; Jodie Age 8**_ -

A young boy sat in a room all by himself watching whatever was on the TV. The young boy had short hair that was of an unnatural color which was of a dark green color and had a pair of violet eyes. He wore a dark green hoodie with a pair of jeans and black sneakers. As he watched the television he was drawing a picture with crayons that was provided. He was bored out of his mind having nothing to do. He groaned in annoyance seeing as how he was still bored.

Soon enough a young woman opened the door with a briefcase in hand. "Hey there big guy." She greeted with a smile.

The young boy turned to her and said, "Hi Emily. Nice to see you."

"I see that you're doing alright." She said to him.

She kneeled down to him, and placed the bag beside her. Out from the bag she took out a needle and a bottle medicine.

"It's time for your medicine again, alright William?" Emily said filling the needle up with the medicine.

The little boy saw the needle and couldn't help but flinch at the sight of it. "I don't like needles." He said to her, "You know that."

"I can't say that I blame you, but it's important you get this."

"But it always hurts, and even afterwards it gets sore."

"Don't worry, as long as you don't think about it and don't look you won't feel a thing."

All the boy did was sigh in defeat and roll up his sleeve. After Emily applied some rubbing alcohol, she gently took his arm and let the needle penetrate his skin; He couldn't help but whimper, and after a few short seconds she was all done. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Emily said after seeing the look on his face.

"It still hurts." He said to her unrolling his sleeve.

"You know that getting this medicine is important." Emily said putting away her things, "Nathan, just doesn't want to see you getting sick like last time that's all."

"I know, I know." He said turning back to the TV.

Emily had then remembered something important. "Oh, before I forget, you might be getting a new roommate soon."

This had confused the young boy, "New roommate?"

Emily nodded her head, "You're not going to be alone in this big room anymore."

The little boy was of course taken by surprise by this. Him? Getting a new roommate out of the blue? This was indeed new to him. And to think that it's from someone that's lived from outside of the facility. This was all too sudden.

He didn't ask her anything but she told him that the girl's name was Jodie Holmes, and that she might be staying here. They don't yet they'll just have to see what happens. He didn't necessarily know what to think about this honestly. He's possibly going to get a new roommate and for that matter, it was a girl. He didn't know what to expect exactly.

Curious to who his possible soon to be roommate he decided to see if he could find her. After Emily left he went ahead to sneak out of the room. He didn't have trouble getting the door unlocked and shutting off the camera's since, let's just say that he's different from other children.

He snuck through the halls hoping that he wouldn't be spotted by any of the doctors and staff. He had overheard from one of them saying that the person named Jodie was in Nathan's office, so he headed straight there. When he did he suddenly felt a cold atmosphere in the air; quite suddenly actually.

He couldn't help but shiver at that. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he didn't exactly like it. In fact, it scared him actually. It wasn't until he heard a loud thumping sound; from the sound of it was a chair, then afterwards, he heard a girl.

"Stop it Aiden." She said, "It's your fault we're in trouble so cut it out."

"Aiden?" He thought aloud.

He went ahead to open the door slightly so he can take but a peek inside the room. There he caught a glimpse of a little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a short sleeved light blue shirt, and had like a shooting star design in the middle; with the shirt, she wore a pair of long dark blue jean pants and lavender sneakers.

She sat in the room alone; looked as though she was waiting for something.

The little boy looked at her tilting his head as he did. Was that the girl he was supposedly going to be his roommate? She looked normal to him; so she couldn't possibly be. No there was something else about her. Something else he couldn't quite place, but what was it? And who was Aiden? He clearly saw that she was the only in the room. Was that her imaginary friend or something?

Just when he was about to leave, the door had suddenly swung wide open without any meaning. He lost his balance and couldn't help but scream as he fell face flat on the floor. The girl jumped when she saw a strange little boy fall right into the waiting room.

The little boy slowly sat himself up, rubbing his face to try and get rid of the pain. "Ow that hurts…" He said, "How did that even happen?"

"Um… Are you okay?"

The boy looked up and saw that it was the little girl, staring at him with her amber eyes. He screamed again startling the little girl; he backed up from her until his back hit the wall.

"What?" She said with a bit of panic, "What is it?"

The boy seemed to have calmed down, "Don't-Don't scare me like that." He said to her getting up, "I could've died of fright."

The girl said to him, "What are you talking about? You scared me first!"

"Ow face is still hurting me…" The boy said rubbing his face with his small hands.

The little was of course a bit worried; she went over to him and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

The boy flinched slightly when the little girl reached out to him. The girl noticed this and retracted her hands, "I'm sorry, but does your face still hurt?"

"N-no." He said stammering a bit, "Not really."

"How did you fall over anyway? Did you trip or something?"

"No, I don't know what happened, but the door just swung open."

The little boy turned to what was next the little girl. "That wasn't you was it?" This had surprised the little girl. The boy continued, "Yeah, I'm talking to you, it's Aiden right?"

"Wait…" The girl said to him, "You can see Aiden?"

The little boy turned to back to her, "Well, no, but I can sense him."

"You can sense him?

"Yeah, I mean why wouldn't I he's right there."

The girl didn't say anything to him, and by then the boy drew his own conclusion. "Oh, wait, I get it." He said, "Other people can't see him can they?"

The girl shook her head, "I try to tell them about Aiden, but no one believed me, not even my daddy. But… How can you see him?" The boy looked a bit nervous now, "I'm not supposed to talk about that."

"Oh, I see." She said. The little boy soon notice something about the girl's arm; he saw that there were small cuts on her arm, which had shocked him. She noticed this and did her best to hide them. "Those cuts." He said, "How did-"

"William Envy Elric!"

The sudden shout made both of the children jump. It was none other than the boys doctor, Emily. He knew the look on her face; she wasn't happy.

He laughed nervously when he saw her, "H-hi Emily."

"You know better than to go sneaking out of your room young man!" Emily scolded, "You go worrying about a lot of people!"

He continued to laugh nervously and he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, I kind of got bored."

"Just don't do things like that again!" Emily said.

He still laughed nervously; knowing that he was in a lot of trouble.

Emily finally noticed the little girl standing there, who was pretty much in shock. "Oh, Jodie." Emily said, with a calm voice, "I didn't see you there. Sorry if I ended up scaring you."

The little girl named Jodie shook her head, "N-no. It's fine!" She said nervously, "You didn't scare me really!"

Emily turned to back to the young boy once she put two and two together, "Is this why you snuck out of your room? You wanted to see Jodie?" The young boy had nodded hesitantly. All Emily did was smile and pat the young boy on his head. "You should've just told me you wanted to come see her."

"Sorry." The little boy said, "I didn't mean to."

"Just don't do it again, alright?" Emily said to him, "And I mean it this time."

The door to an office opened and it revealed to be another young woman; the boy assumed it to be the girl's mother.

"Oh? What's going on here?" She asked, noticing a couple of new people are in the waiting room.

"Susan." Emily said, "It's nice to see you again. So I take it your here to see Nathan?"

"Well, yes." Susan replied, "I'm just done talking to him, but he wants to talk to Jodie now."

Susan soon noticed the young boy. The young boy quickly ran behind Emily when he realized she was looking at him. "Who is this?"

"Right, I forgot." Emily said, "You've never met him before. This is William Envy Elric. He's one of our patients here. Please excuse him, he's not really used to strangers."

"Shy type than, I understand." Susan said, before saying to the young boy, "Hello there William. It's a pleasure to meet you."

All the young boy did was nod his head in greeting. Emily said to Susan, "I should get him back to his room. Don't take this the wrong way, but it doesn't seem that he's comfortable being around you."

"No, I understand." Susan said to her before saying to the young boy, "I hope to see you soon, alright?"

Before Emily could take the young boy out of the room, he got away from Emily grasp and went over to Jodie, confusing all of them. He took something out of his pocket, and handed to the young girl, who was named Jodie. It was a small lollipop. "Is this for me?" Jodie asked him.

All he did was nod his head, "I… I thought you'd might like something sweet. I was planning on eating this later, but you can have it."

Jodie let out a small smile, and she took the lollipop from him. "Thank you William." Jodie said.

The little boy then said to her with a whisper, "Just so you know, I don't like being called William."

"Huh?" Jodie asked with confusion.

The little boy said to him, "I don't know when, but the next time we meet, call me Envy, alright?"

Jodie was confused by this but just nodded her head with a smile, "Okay, Envy."

The little boy, who liked to be called Envy smiled at him and went with Emily waving goodbye to Jodie. When they got back to the room Emily couldn't help but smile at him. He noticed this from her, "Why are you smiling like that?" He asked her with curious eyes.

"It's just that, I never seen you act like that before." Emily said to him, "I'm proud of you William, you're really starting to come out of your shell."

Envy blushed out of embarrassment when he heard her say something like that. "Are you going to tell Nathan about me sneaking out again?" Envy asked her.

Emily said, "Don't worry, I won't say a word to him. But I will tell him that you already met Jodie, so that he won't have to introduce you later."

Envy sighed with relief when she had said that. "The tests are later in the afternoon, so after that's done, we have lunch with him alright?" Emily asked him with a smile.

All Envy did was nod his with a smile and say, "I like that."

Emily let out a smile before leaving the room saying, "I'll see you later big guy." Envy went back to watching whatever was on the television while drawing a picture. He wasn't feeling very bored right now, instead he was smiling since he actually managed to meet that girl Jodie. He didn't know when, but he couldn't wait to see her again.

He had just hoped it would be soon.


	3. Chapter 2: The Embassy

_**NOTE: Remember that woman that appeared at the end of this part of the game? Yeah she has a name now!**_

* * *

- _ **Jodie Age 21; Envy Age 22 (Members of the C.I.A)**_ -

Jodie and Envy both walked in the dining hall with their teammate; a man named Ryan. All three of them were looking there best. Ryan was wearing a casual black suit along with a bowtie. Envy wore a dark green suit that matched his long palmtree like hair, along with a black tie and Jodie wore her favorite red dress holding a small silver purse. She was holding onto Envy's arm as they walked in.

Jodie leaned over to Envy and whispered to him, "Be honest with me, this dress looks awful on me doesn't it?"

Envy turned to her and replied, "Oh come on, this again? How many times do I have to tell you, you look fine."

"You're just saying that."

"Do I really look like the kind of guy that would do that? And here I thought you knew me better."

"I do, when you're not trying to be cute."

"What are you talking about? I'm always cute."

"Sure you are palm tree."

"Now that just hurts."

"Come on Jodie, you're being paranoid." Ryan said to her, "Don't worry about it, you look fine."

Envy smirked in triumph at that; he said to Jodie, "See? Even this bastard agrees with me." Jodie ignored what he said, and looked around the room, seeing as how it was crowded.

Curious, she had asked Ryan, "Who are these people anyway?"

Ryan had replied, "Diplomats, politicians, businessman and spies… Just the usual embassy crowd."

"So in short, they're just a bunch of pigs." Envy added, "How typical."

"Focus William." Ryan said, earning a glare from Envy when he said that name. "Sorry Envy." Ryan corrected, "There's no time to hear one of your endless rambles about them, just act natural. And Jodie, if anyone speaks to you, just smile and wave."

"So, do you want me to act natural, or do you want me to just smile?" Jodie joked.

She heard Envy snicker; she turned to him, "What's so funny?"

"I just didn't know you had a sense of humor." Envy said with a smirk. Jodie had replied, "Only when I'm scared to death."

Soon enough they were approached by one of the ambassadors. "Ryan!" He said, "I'm so glad you could attend!"

"Always a pleasure Sheik Ahmad." Ryan said as he proceeded to shake hands with him. He then proceeded to introduce Jodie and Envy who had possessed different names, for now.

"I'd like you to meet my two assistants. This is Carter and his fiancee Elizabeth."

Sheik Ahmad was eyeing Jodie which made her feel nervous and Envy to shoot a death glare in Sheik's direction; he didn't seem to notice this look from him however.

"I was unaware that American diplomacy was undertaken with such… Disarming charm." Sheik said, "The pleasure is all mine, Elizabeth."

"Gentleman." Ryan said nodding to him, "I give you back your host. We'll talk later Ahmad."

"Until then Ryan." Sheik said to him. With that the group of three walked away from him. Envy couldn't help but growl under his breath. "He hates me." Ryan said to the two of them, "The whole time he's imagining my head on a stick. I think he found you flatter Jodie."

"I should be flattered." She said.

"Fuckin' pig." Envy said, "I hate bastards like him."

"Down boy." Jodie said to him, "The last thing anyone needs is for you to lose your temper."

Ryan had then turned to them and said, "OK, I'm gonna go shake some hands. You guys blend in and find someplace quiet. You two know what you have to do."

They both nodded their heads, and they went to do their job as Ryan went to go meet other people. They both stayed together as they subtly as possible looked around the place to find someplace quiet and private, but they had no such luck.

"Damn it all." Envy muttered under his breath, "There has to be someplace where we can do our _**thing**_. But at this rate it's gonna take us forever."

"We'll find it, don't worry." Jodie said to him.

Just than they heard Sheik again, calling out to Jodie and Envy, or in this case, Elizabeth and Carter.

"Elizabeth! Carter!" He said as he approached them, "I see that you both have escaped your mutual friend. Would any of you like a drink?"

Envy had replied, with a slight hiss in his voice ( _ **Once again he failed to notice**_ ), "No thank you, we don't drink."

"Well, maybe your fiancee, Elizabeth and should… _**get to know each other better.**_ " Sheik said, once again earning a glare from Envy; He still didn't notice it.

"Maybe later." Jodie replied nervously.

"As you wish, later it is." Sheik said, before going to talk to another acquaintance of his. Jodie turned to Envy and saw that he had his pissed off look on his face. "You're glaring again." Jodie said to him.

"I can't exactly help it." Envy said to her, "You wonder why I hate politicians so much. They're nothing but fucking leeches and pigs; what's worse most of them are corrupt."

Jodie had soon spotted the perfect place for peace and quiet. "Save your rant for later alright?" Jodie said to him, "I think I found the perfect spot." Envy didn't know what she meant by that exactly until he saw that there were restrooms nearby.

"How did I miss that?" Was all Envy asked himself. He had then turned to Jodie, "You sure your going to be okay with this? I mean no offense you're not necessarily good of the out of body experience like I am."

"I'll be fine." She replied to him, "I mean, I already agreed on doing this, so I don't have much of a choice."

"I knew that already." He said, "I'm just… I'm just worried about you that's all. I know you're a big girl and can take care of yourself, but, I'd rather not see you or _**him**_ get hurt because of this."

"Hey, honestly, I'll be fine, just trust me."

Envy ended up sighing in defeat, knowing that there was no way to talk her out of it. "Alright, let's do this." He said.

With that, they both went to work; Envy entered the men's restroom, while Jodie went into the woman's restroom. Jodie managed to find an empty stall, at the far end of the bathroom. She went inside and locked the door. From her small silver purse, she got out a notepad and a pen, she looked up to the ceiling and started to talk to-

"Aiden? Aiden, are you ready?"

" _Yes, I'm ready._ " The entity named Aiden replied with a faint whisper.

Jodie had then explained to Aiden, "There's a large painting in one of the rooms upstairs. Behind it there is a safe. The documents we're looking for is inside. But there are guards and cameras so you have to be careful, alright? Envy's going to help you find it."

" _You do realize if I'm at a distance from you, I'll end up hurting you. Are you really sure you want to do this?_ " Aiden asked her.

"Yes. I'm sure." Jodie had replied, "We just have to make it quick."

" _Very well than._ " Aiden said to her.

And just like that, Jodie had gone into a state where she was like possessed and Aiden went to work.

In the men's restroom, Envy gotten into an empty stall and locked the door behind him. He sat on the closed lid toilet and stretched his arms. "Time to go to work."

He took a deep breath and shut his eyes; In the next second his body had gone limp like he had just went to sleep. In reality however, when he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in front of his body; a line that was connected to his chest had lead back to it, letting his body glow a blue aura, or at least from his perspective.

"Sweet! It worked! Now, let's see, where that room is and find Aiden."

He soon started to float from the floor through the ceiling, which of course led to the second floor. He let himself touch the ground and he began to look around as a guard walked right through him. He scratched his head trying to think.

"Hmm, it's gotta be around here somewhere. I wonder where he is though."

Envy turned around, only to jump at the sight of Sheik Ahmed who appeared to be staring at him. He nearly screamed but quickly calmed down when he realized who it was.

"Jesus Christ Aiden!" Envy exclaimed, "You almost made me die of fright! Next time warn a guy before you go sneaking up on him! Speaking of guys, I didn't think you would go possessing him, then again, it does make things easier."

Soon enough a voice had started to echo throughout the area; no one heard it, except for Envy and Aiden. The voice had belonged to Jodie.

" _ **Envy! You've gotta disable the camera's, Aiden can't go in there, not when he's in his body.**_ " Jodie told him.

Envy smirked and said, "No problem, just give me two minutes, and I'll have those cameras out like a light."

" _ **Alright, but hurry, this hurts like hell when Aiden's too far away.**_ "

"Keep it together Jodie, just for a little longer."

Envy started to walk along with Aiden who followed close behind him. Envy spotted a certain door, and seeing as how no one can see him, he took a peek inside; his head went right through the door. He found at least three people watching whatever was on the camera's keeping a close on the party downstairs and the empty rooms. He spotted the room with the giant painting.

He pulled himself back and turned to Aiden.

"Wait here." He said to him, before entering the room.

He floated above the three guards, and looked to the room where the painting was. "So that's what we're looking for. I just gotta keep these knuckleheads busy, while I disable the cameras, but how?"

Envy took a quick look around the room, before spotting a water tank. He hatched an idea.

"Perfect, this is gonna be good."

Lifting his hand up, he focused his energy on the water tank. It started to wobble a little bit.

"Timber."

With a wave of his hand the water tank fell over on it's side spilling all of the water onto the floor. The three guards started to curse in a foreign language, and they started to look for towels.

"And now for the final touch."

Envy waved his hand, and the just like that the computer, the camera in the room they were looking for that was shut down. He flew right out of the room to meet up with Aiden again. "We've got maybe ten minutes before they figure out what's going on." Envy said, "So we need to move our asses right now."

" _Than lead the way_." Aiden said to him through his thought.

Envy nodded and lead Aiden to a room where the safe was. But there was just one problem; They had no way of getting to it.

" _ **There's gotta be a switch somewhere around here.**_ " Jodie said.

"Why not just force it open?" Envy asked her,

" _I'm with him on that._ " Aiden said to her.

" _ **No that's to risky.**_ " Jodie said to the two of them, " _ **If we try doing that, it would trigger some kind of an alarm, and our cover would be blown. We need to be subtle about this.**_ "

"Alright fine." Envy said, "Let's start looking."

Envy and Aiden both started to look around the room to see what they could find exactly. Aiden had looked through the drawers of Ahmad's desk. He opened the top drawer and found what appeared to be a remote. Envy went over to him and saw the remote that Aiden was holding.

"Did you find something?" He asked him.

Aiden pressed the button on the remote, and the painting moved from it's place.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said. They saw on the safe that there was what appeared to be a handprint scanner. Aiden as Ahmad put his hand on top of it and it opened with a click. "Huh, I guess taking over this slob was a good idea after all. Way to think ahead buddy." Envy said to Aiden.

Aiden took the documents and placed it on the desk. Than Aiden as Ahmad slammed his head against the desk, knocking him out; Envy couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You good on your side Jodie?"

" _ **Yeah, I'm good.**_ " Jodie said to him before telling Aiden, " _ **Don't move, Aiden.**_ "

"Looks like I'm done for the time being." Envy said, "I'll meet you outside Jodie."

Envy clapped his hands twice and he found himself back in his body again. He stretched his limbs again and let out a yawn.

"Damn." Envy said whispered, "No matter how many times I do that it's always so fucking tiring."

After a few moments Envy made his way out of the stall and out of the restroom. When he did, he found that Jodie was in worst shape that he was, as she stumbled out of the woman's restroom.

"Jodie!" Envy practically yelled as he ran over to her. He had managed to catch her before she fell to the ground, "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

"I'm… I'm alright…" She said all groggily, "I… I got the documents… Miriam… Picked them up… Came to the restroom… When a guard showed up…"

"Do I look like I care about that right now!?" Envy said to her, "Look at yourself, this is exactly what I was afraid that would happen!"

"I'm fine…" She reassured him, "Really, I'm-"

"No, you're not fine!" He said to her, "Stop pretending! I'm getting you out of here."

Envy started to lead Jodie out of the dining hall; As he did he ran into Ryan. He saw the state that Jodie was in, "Jodie!" Ryan exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Of course she's not okay!" Envy said to her, "I warned you something like this would happen!"

"Envy just calm down." Ryan said to him, before reaching out to Jodie, "I just want to make sure that she's-"

" **DON'T TOUCH ME!** " Jodie shouted to him. Ryan backed up a little; Looking around the room, seeing as how practically, everyone in the room was staring at them.

"I wanna go now…" She said to the both of them.

"Alright, alright." Envy said to her, "We're going back."

"Right, yeah, we're leaving." Ryan added.

With that the trio made their way out of the dining hall. Thus the mission came to an end.


	4. Chapter 3: The Party

- _ **Jodie Age 14; Envy Age 15**_ -

Nathan had just pulled up in front of a house that was painted blue; and the road had made a circle. In the back seat of the car, Jodie had her hair cut short and wore a pretty blue dress with shoes to go with it. While Envy had his long green hair tied back in a ponytail with a black headband that had an upside down triangle in the middle of it; he wore a black hoodie with a green silhouette of a dragon with navy blue jeans and a brown belt.

"Well, here we are." Nathan said to the two of them. The two young teenagers looked at the house through the window. Jodies hands were shaking out of nervousness; Envy noticed this and placed his hand over her's to calm her down.

She said to Nathan, "Listen… I'm not sure about this, maybe I shouldn't go."

Nathan turned to her in disbelief, "You've been begging me for weeks he said, "You're not going to back out now."

"Yeah Jodie." Envy said, "This is our chance to actually get to know actual people."

"But you and I don't know anyone there." Jodie said to him.

"Which is why we can get to know them. It's the perfect opportunity!" Envy said with enthusiasm, "Who knows, we might be able to become good friends with one of them."

"But what if they hate the both of us? Not to mention the dress I'm wearing is awful."

"Come on, don't be like that. That dress suits you, really it does."

Jodie had then said to Nathan, "I don't mind if Envy stays here, so let's just go."

"Jodie." Nathan had started to say, "Just take a deep breath, there's no reason to panic. It's just a birthday party. I'm sure everybody will like the two of you."

Jodie looked down at her feet; having doubts about what Nathan & Envy were saying.

Nathan had said to her, "You and William can have fun. And maybe make friends like he said."

Envy had gotten out of the car; He extended his hand over to the young teenage girl. "Are you coming or what?" He asked her with a smile.

Jodie was a bit hesitant at first, but she had soon taken his hand; Envy pulled her out of the car and she shut the door behind her. "Oh!" They heard Nathan say, "And don't forget your birthday present."

He took out what he was talking about out from the glove compartment a rectangular object with yellow wrapping and a bright blue ribbon. Jodie took it from him through the open car window. "It's a book of poetry by Poe." Nathan explained, "It's fifty years old and very rare, I'm sure she'll like it."

Nathan saw that Jodie was still nervous about this. "Don't worry." He reassured her, "It's going to be alright. I'll pick you both up at five. Have fun!"

And with that being said, he drove off; leaving the young teens.

Jodie had still held onto to Envy's hand; she squeezed his hand tighter as she saw Nathan's car disappear in the distance. Envy noticed this and took Jodie's shoulders, making her turn to him. "Hey, it's all going to be alright." Envy said to her, "I know you're nervous, and to be honest, I'm nervous too. It's a whole new experience for the both of us. Trust me when I say, I'm sure everything will turn out alright, and even if it doesn't you still have me and Aiden. Now let me see that pretty little smile you've got."

Jodie looked up to Envy and sure enough she let out a small smile. "There it is!" Envy said lightly pinching her cheeks; she couldn't help but giggle a little bit, "There's the pretty little Jodie I know! Now what do you say we go and have some fun?"

Jodie nodded her head, "Yeah, let's do this." With that they both approached the front door.

Jodie was indeed nervous about this whole new experience. Being with all these strange new faces, not knowing what they are like and what not. However there was just one thing she was glad about. She was glad that Envy was with her. It made her feel a little safer knowing that he was there to endure it with her and she felt a little encouraged. Hell, it made her feel a little bit better about herself.

Envy rang the doorbell and soon enough a woman, most likely the mother of the birthday girl had answered the door.

"Hey you two!" The woman had said to them with a friendly little smile.

Jodie silently waved while Envy greeted her. She called out to her daughter, "Hey Kristen, you coming? I gotta go!"

Envy entered the house, but Jodie stood just outside of the house as if she was a statue. "Come on in Jodie, don't be shy." The woman encouraged leading Jodie inside. Soon enough a teenage girl named Kristen wearing a yellow shirt with a pair of jeans with a ripped design approached them.

"Hey!" She greeted, "Jodie and William right? Come on, we're in the living room. They're just some girls from my high school and the least dorky guys we could find…"

She noticed that Jodie was holding a gift, "Oh, is that a present for me?" She asked taking it from her, "Cool, thanks."

"I'm off darling." The mother said to Kristen, "Look after your friends, and don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Sure mom." Kristen said, "Whatever you say."

Jodie and Envy followed Kristen into the living, where they were greeted by four more teenagers; most likely the ones Kristen had mentioned earlier. "Hey everyone!" Kristen said getting there attention, "This Jodie and William. They're in Unit 4 with my mom."

"Unit 4?" A teenager named Matt said, "The Paranormal Department?"

"Wooo… Whatcha two do there?" Another teenager named Steven asked, "Bend spoons or speak to dead people, stuff like that?"

"No, nothing like that." Jodie replied.

"Come on, don't you think that sounds a little cliche." Envy asked him.

"Alright it's party time!" Kristen said putting her hands together, "I'll get the beer. Guys do the shutters, girls do the candles and Jodie and William, you guys can take care of the music. Let's get _**CRAZY**_!"

Jodie and Envy went over to the stereo and chose the music which was pop, while everyone else got the candles and shutters set up and soon everything within the room was some what dark. Kristen soon came back with a six pack of beer. "Hid it under my bed for a week." She said, "My mom doesn't even go into my room anymore. She's _**TOTALLY**_ oblivious."

"Kristen, you're a genius!" Steven said taking the beer.

"You guys want one?" Kristen asked Jodie and Envy. They both looked at each other for a second, before saying in unison, "Sure." Kristen passed them two cans of beer and they gladly took the beer from her. They opened the cans, at first unsure if they should drink it or not. They both turned to each other again. Envy shrugged and said to Jodie, "Cheers."

"Cheers." She said back to him.

They both put their cans together and drank; However after they took their first sip they immediately started coughing nearly their can. "Hey, don't choke on it!" Kristen said to them.

"I'll bet it's their first time." The girl named Jen said.

"No, we've had this before." Jodie said after she recovered.

"Sure you did." Steven said sarcastically.

They soon went to do their own thing as the music played. Jodie and Envy slowly put the cans of beers down. "That wasn't really the best idea we had." Envy said to him after he recovered from it.

"Yeah, it really wasn't." Jodie said.

"You wanna go see if we can get water?"

"That's a good idea."

After a while, everything seemed to be going alright considering. Everyone was having a blast in their own, "unique" way. Some were smoking and some were dancing or drinking beer. This kind of thing went on for awhile. Envy had noticed that Jodie was sitting on the couch alone, not socializing with anybody like he was. Concerned, he went over to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked her, "You seem to be the opposite of happy."

Jodie got up from her seat and said, "I need to talk to you."

Before Envy could ask, she grabbed his arm and practically pulled him out of the living room. She shut the door behind her the second they were out. "Ow." Envy said the second he let go of his arm, "Has anyone ever told you that you don't know you're own strength?"

"Why are we here?" She asked him, suddenly. Envy had a confused look on his face. "What?" Was the only thing he could ask.

"Why are we here?" She asked again.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"You're thinking about it to? About why we're here?"

"I don't understand what you're-"

"I just need you to tell me okay? Just so I know that I'm not the only one thinking it. So please tell me and don't try to lie to me."

Envy was silent; he let the question sink into his head. He sighed and said, "You know as well as I do, that I would never lie to you about anything. You want to know if I'm thinking the exact same thing, and that answer is yes, yes I am."

" _I told you it was a bad idea to come here in the first place._ " They heard Aiden say to the both of them.

"Yeah Aiden we know." Jodie said, "You told us before we arrived."

Envy placed his hand on her shoulder, "Look, maybe the reason why we decided to come here was because we're both tired of living in a cage. You know down at the D.P.A we're restricted to getting to do the things that we've always wanted. Aren't you tired of it too? As much as I am?"

Jodie nodded her head, "I'm tired of being cooped up in that place."

"I know that things haven't been… exactly what we were expecting, but I'm sure it'll get better." Envy said to her, "If it doesn't we can always call Nathan and have him come pick us up."

Jodie gave out a small smile, "I can agree with that."

Envy smiled back at her, "Glad to hear it. Now let's get- **GAH!** "

All of a sudden, Envy's pupils started to dilate. He groaned and held his head like it was about to fall off. Jodie had gone from nervous about the party to worrying about her friend. He was about to fall over, but managed to support himself against the wall. Jodie went over to help him, but he slightly turned away from her and didn't move when she tried to get him to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Jodie asked with a concerning voice.

"Ye-yeah, I'm just fine." He said before letting out a pained moan.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. Do you want me to get help?"

"No… Why don't you… Head back inside… I'll be a minute…"

Jodie nodded her head, and hesitantly went back into the living room. The second the door closed shut, Envy ran up the stairs and into the bathroom; he shut the door and locked it. Through his head he could hear nothing but a painful ring; A sound that he thought that any minute it would turn his brain to soup.

He was breathing heavily like he was running a fever, and in a split second he felt his nose start to bleed; He began to feel dizzy.

" _Damn it… Out of all the times… Why… Now…?_ "

And just like that, he fell to the ground, and passed out.

Meanwhile in the living room, Jodie was sitting on the couch looking anxious. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong him, but she couldn't figure out why. She turned to the door and realized that he was gone for a while.

" _I hope Envy is okay._ " Jodie thought in her head, " _I wonder what could be wrong with him…_ "

She soon felt the presence of someone sitting next to her. She turned to see it was Matt, who was looking at her funny. "Hi." He said, "You're Jodie right?"

"Ye-yeah." She said hesitantly before thinking, " _Just when I didn't have enough problems._ "

"What happened to your friend?" Matt asked her, "What's his name? William?"

Jodie replied, "He… He wasn't feeling to well. He went to the bathroom, I think."

"Oh, hope he's alright."

"Yeah, me too."

There was an awkward silence between them. Matt had then cleared his throat and said, "I've never seen you or him at school before. You two don't take classes on base?"

" _Is he trying to flirt with me…?_ " She thought to herself, " _No, it couldn't be that._ "

"We're both in a different program." She replied, "We have our very own teacher. It's… Kinda boring. I don't really see people around my age except for him. We worked in the same lab. She thought it would be a good idea for us to come here and spend some time with people around other people our age so… Here we are."

"I used to live in London before I moved here two years ago." He said to her, "And you? Where did you live before?"

" _He is seriously flirting with me! No, don't even think about it, you don't know him, don't let him get to you._ " Jodie thought before answering with a lie, "New York." Matt let out a smile, "Man! I love New York! It's awesome! I went there once and it blew me away!"

She couldn't help but turn to the door, " _Envy where are you?_ " She kept on thinking. She heard Matt ask again "You have any hobbies? Anything you do for like fun? I surf every chance I get and I play in a band with a bunch of friends. And you? What are you into?"

"Nothing special." She said to Matt, "I read a lot. Boring, I guess…"

All the while she couldn't help but think, " _Why are you still talking to him? Tell him off Jodie!"_

"Can I…" He started to say to her, "Can I ask you something?"

Jodie didn't know why, but she nodded her head to him.

"Why are the two of you in Unit 4?" He asked, "I mean, what exactly do you two do?"

" _Tell him off! Tell him off!_ " She said in her head.

But she found herself answering to him anyway, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Mentally Matt slapped himself in the face, "I'm sorry. Damn I'm so stupid! I hope I haven't upset you about anything."

"No." She said while shaking her head, "It's okay."

"Cool." He said.

The music in the room changed to slow calming music. "Slow dance!" Matt said, "You up for it?"

"No, I'm not much of a dancer." Jodie replied.

"That's alright." He said to her, "I don't really know how either so…"

"Look I should probably go check on-"

Before she could finish she found herself being taken over to the dance floor by Matt, and she was starting to dance with him. All the while she nervous through the whole thing. " _This is embarrassing!_ " Jodie thought, " _What if Envy comes back and sees me like this? He won't take it all too well, I'm sure._ "

She turned to the door, " _Where is he anyway? He shouldn't be taking this long_."

Her attention was drawn away from that when she heard Matt speak to her, "You know?"

"Hm?" She said, "What is it?"

"I'm sure you hear this all the time from your friend but…" Matt started to say, "You're really pretty you know?"

" _Tell him off! Tell him off!_ "

Jodie replied with a simple smile, "Do you say that to all the girls you meet?"

Matt chuckled and shook his head, "You're not like the other girls… I mean there's… Something special about you…"

" _Make him go away! You don't need him!_ "

"I guess you could say that." She replied.

She soon tensed up when she felt his hands move from her waist. Knowing where that was going, she moved his hands back up. She then saw he was leaning in to kiss her, but she immediately moved away.

"Thanks for the dance Matt…" She said, "But, I think I'll pass."

She soon thought, " _Envy's been gone for too long now. I better go see what's wrong._ "

Before she could head out of the living room, she heard the music had stopped and heard Jen say, "Guys, guys! Why doesn't Jodie give us a demonstration of her super mega powers!?"

Jodie found herself surrounded by the teens, she tried to find her way out as she said, "No, no, no, I…"

"Great idea! I'd pay to see that!" She heard Steven say.

"Aw forget it!" She heard the teen named Emma say, "It's just a load of bull."

"Yeah come on Jodie!" Kristen said, "Show us what you can do!"

"Okay Jodie." Matt said, "You up for a demonstration?"

Jodie looked around the group of people, unsure of what to do in the situation. Knowing that she couldn't show off, she decided to say, "No, no, no… I don't have 'powers'..."

"I told you so guys." Emma said, "It's all a load of bullshit."

Kristen had then said, "Right! Okay guys! It's time to eat the delicious cake… and most important to open my birthday gifts!"

They went over to the coffee table and Jodie was about to leave the living room. But before she could she was stopped by Kristen, "Hey come on Jodie, stick around, forget about your friend for now."

"Um… Okay… I guess." Jodie said hesitantly.

" _Envy… Where are you?_ " She thought as she went to join them. Kristen sat next to Matt on the couch and was about to cut the cake when she said, "Actually, the cake can wait. I'm opening my gifts first!"

She grabbed the first box from the table. "Love Jen, xxx." Kristen read on the card of the box before turning to Jen, "Aww that's nice babe. I beat it's new knee socks!"

She opened the gift from Jen to reveal a-

"A thong!" She exclaimed, "Just exactly what I needed!"

"Now you can stop stealing your moms." Jen said.

"And improve your chances on finding a boyfriend." Emma added.

Kristen than said, "My future lover wants to thank you for making his life more… Interesting."

She put the gift to the side, and took the gift that Jodie and Deidara bought in. She opened and Jodie saw that her expression had a disgusted look. "What is that?" Jen asked with the same look that Kristen had.

"An old book…" Kristen said, "It smells funky…"

"It's a really rare collection." Jodie had explained, "Poems by Edgar Allen Poe."

"Edgar Allan who?" Kristen said.

"What? Did you steal that book from your grandpa's library?" Steven asked her.

"No, no, it's really rare." Jodie tried to reason.

"Yeah, just like your dress." Emma remarked causing everyone to laugh at her. "No seriously is this a joke?" Kristen asked her all irritated, "I can't believe you came all the way to my birthday party just to give me this old crap!"

"And she thinks she's so clever." Emma added, "But she and the blonde are just lab rats."

" _ **FREAKY**_ lab rats." Jen said.

"Yeah." Matt said getting up from the couch, "She's been following me around like a puppy all evening… Begging for it."

"Oh!" Emma said, "And she's a slut too."

They started to surround her, "I didn't even want to invite her and the blonde." Kristen said, "My mom made me invite them."

"Yeah she's a slut." Emma said, "A slut and a witch."

Matt said, "We should like… Do something to her."

"What do you do with witches?" Jen said.

"You burn them!" Emma said. Jodie felt a burning sensation on her arm. She cried out it pain and that the burning sensation came from Emma's cigarette. She was then grabbed by them and started to drag her out of the living room. She started to panic and started to thrash, trying her best to get out of their grip but it was to no avail.

She then found herself being stuffed in the supply closet just under the stairs; she heard them lock the door from the outside. Through the keyhole she saw Kristen put the small key in her pocket.

She knocked on the door hard. " **LET ME OUT!** " She cried out through her tears, " **I WANNA GET OUT PLEASE!** "

But they ignored the her cries and screams. She heard Matt say "Did someone say cake?"

"Yeah, all this excitement is making me hungry." Jen said, "Let's get this party started!" And she heard them wonder back into the living room.

She backed up into the far corner of the small closet, and she let herself be consumed by her tears.

"Envy…" She choked as she sobbed, "Help me please…"

Upstairs in the bathroom, Envy had started to come too. He groaned as he got up off the floor, while coughing a little. "Gah…" He groaned wiping the blood off his nose, "Damn it… That could've gone better… At least Jodie didn't have to see it."

Just than he felt the room go cold; he saw his own breath as he breathed. Immediately he knew who it was.

"Aiden?" He said looking in the direction of the presence, "What are you doing here? I thought you were with-"

He was cut off when he heard Aiden speak to him. He's eyes widened in horror by what he told him.

" **THEY PUT HER WHERE!?** " He exclaimed.

He ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs. When he did, he heard the sound of crying coming from the supply closet. He quickly ran over to it, knowing who the cries belonged too.

"Jodie!" He said while knocking, "Jodie it's me!"

Within the closet Jodie picked up her head, and knew who it was from the outside. "Envy!" She exclaimed through her tears, "Envy help me! I wanna get out! Please!"

Okay hang on! I'll have you out of there!" He reassured her. From the outside, Envy tried to open it with the knob, but it didn't work. "Damn it! It needs a key to open it!" He said.

"Kristen has the key!" Jodie said within the closet, "But I don't know what she did with it!"

"Fuck!" He said under his breath.

He turned to Aiden, "Aiden, get it open! Quick!"

He backed up from the door, and it had swung open. busting the lock. Envy quickly went over to Jodie, and helped her out of there. Without having any second thoughts, she threw her arms around his neck. Envy froze when this happened, but had eventually but his arms around her.

"Aiden told me what happened." Envy whispered to her, "I'm so sorry."

"I was so scared…" She choked out, "I was so scared…"

"Jesus Christ." He said with guilt, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you in there alone. It's just that I-"

He soon stopped himself when he saw a fresh burn mark on her arm, as well as bruises. He gently pushed Jodie out of the hug and took a closer look on her arm.

Jodie saw his eyes change, from worry to anger. Something she's never seen in him before.

"Did they do this?" He asked her.

"Envy I-" Jodie said before he repeated the question cutting her off, "Did they do this?"

Jodie at first didn't answer, but eventually she nodded, "She said she didn't like the gift… They called me a witch. And Matt said I was a slut…" She saw him gritted his teeth, and let out a glare.

Without even turning to her, she heard him say, "Wait outside."

"What?" She said.

"Go outside and wait for me." He said, "Do not come back in, no matter what you hear."

Envy was about to enter the living but was stopped when he heard Jodie say, "Wait! What are you going to do?"

Without turning to her he had replied, "I'm going to make them pay."

He opened the door and walked in the living room. Jodie turned to go out the front door, but she then felt aggression in her soul.

She couldn't let Envy have all the fun, "Go Aiden."

Within the living room, Envy shut the door behind him; The five teens didn't even notice that he had entered, or the fact that he was very pissed off. He felt Aiden's presence in the room and he sensed that he was as pissed off as he was. "Let's see which one of us can make them croak." He whispered to Aiden, "Don't let anyone out, till I give the word."

He felt the door lock behind him and he moved forward, specifically towards Matt; The teens still failed to notice him or at the fact he took out his from his pocket and prepared the voice recorder. He then got Matt's attention.

"Matt." Was all he said to get his attention.

Matt turned to him, and before he could say anything, Envy threw a punch at him, knocking out a tooth. The girls couldn't help but scream when that had happened. Steven got up and went over to him, grabbing his arm, "Hey what the fuck are you-"

Envy batted away his arm and kneed him in the stomach; Steven fell on his knees and Envy had elbowed him to the ground. At this point the three other girls in the room started to tremble with fear.

Kristen shook it off and said, "What the hell is your problem!?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what the damn problem is." Envy said with a hiss at the end of his sentence.

"What are you talking about!?" She asked him, with a bit of fear.

"I'm talking about what you, and your little friends did to Jodie!"

"What are you-!?"

"You called her a witch and a slut and stuffed a poor girl in the closet!"

"Oh come on, we were just playing."

"And I suppose the cigarette burn on her arm was all fun and games too?" Envy glared over at Emma specifically, which caused her to shrink; if looks could kill Emma would probably be dead if she made direct contact in those burning violet eyes.

Matt got up from the floor and said to him, wiping the blood off of his mouth, "Hey, it was just like the girl said, it's was all just a bit of fun. That's all."

Envy punched him again, causing him to fall face first, "You call traumatizing an innocent girl fun!?" Envy shouted, " **HOW WOULD YOU ALL FEEL IF I STUFFED ALL OF YOU IN A CLOSET AND LET YOU DROWN IN YOUR OWN TEARS!? THAT WOULDN'T BE FUN NOW WOULD IT!?** "

At this point everyone in the room was starting to feel guilty about what they did. Kristen stepped forward and Envy could tell she was lying as she said, "Okay, okay, just calm down look. We didn't mean to do what we just-"

"Don't you fucking dare say, it was fun." Envy said to Kristen, "That's not fun, it's just fucking cruel. And the way I see it, you don't get off that easy. You can't go away without getting the proper punishment."

"Aw what, you gonna give us a pep talk, go ahead!" Kristen taunted.

"Ooooo! I'm so scared." Emma said to him getting her own groove back.

"Emma, Kristen, I don't think you should be pushing this guy's buttons." Jen said, "He's pissed about what we did and there's no reas-"

"We know what we're doing!" Kristen said to Jen.

"Besides…" Emma began to add, "It's just a load of bull-shit. They don't have powers."

Envy gave a look to her, and said, "Guess, nobody told you. You mess with the bull, you get the horns."

With just a simple flex of his finger, the cake on the coffee table had suddenly blew up; Everyone except for Envy jumped at that.

"What the hell was that!?" Jen shouted.

"I don't fucking know!" Steven shouted

Matt turned over to Envy, and before he could point it out, Envy clenched his fist. This time, the table had suddenly broke in two; Everyone except for Envy jumped again, "Shit that's crazy, I'm getting out of here!" Emma exclaimed.

"Don't leave me alone!" Kristen shouted to Emma.

"Okay, wait for me!" Jen said as she followed them.

Jen was the first at the door, and she tried to get it open. "The door won't open!" Jen exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Kristen said, "Try harder!"

"I'm telling you it's locked!" Jen shouted at Kristen.

Matt turned back to Envy, "Are you doing this!?" He shouted fearfully.

Envy ignored his question and said, "You bastards just don't get it do you? You all did something unforgivable, and now, I'm… No we're going to make you pay."

"We?" Matt said with his eyebrow raised.

Suddenly the lamp which had sat on the dresser, flew off and hit Matt on the side. Everyone in the room had literally just scattered. Kristen went for the phone, but Envy made the phone just blow apart before she could even reach it. She shrieked and went to hide under the table with Jen.

Aiden found all kinds of ways just to see them run; He managed to flip the table that Jen and Kristen were hiding; They scattered again. Aiden had launched a chair at Emma making her lose her balance and fall over. He then launched a footstool at Steven making him fall flat on his back.

" _ **Aiden that's enough!**_ " He heard Jodie say, " _ **I think they get the message!**_ "

Envy stopped over to Matt who was trying to get out the back door. He lifted his hand making it look like a gun and flexed his thumb. The refrigerator doors had suddenly swung open, hitting Matt on his sides causing him to fall over. With the simple movement of his hand, the refrigerator fell over almost crushing him; Matt managed to move from there.

" **ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT WE GET IT!** " Matt shouted, with panic in his voice, " **WE'RE SORRY! WE DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT HONEST! PLEASE WILLIAM WE-!** "

A knife flew to Matt, just missing him, causing Matt to let out a small scream. He turned to Envy, and he was giving a look to kill towards him. "Don't call me by my first name." Envy said to him, "I don't remember giving you the privilege."

Suddenly the stove went on; No doubt it being Aiden, and smoke started to fill up the room.

" _ **Aiden!**_ " Jodie shouted again through her thoughts, " _ **You're killing them! You have to let them out!**_ "

Jodie heard a scream; the voice had belonged to Matt.

Through Aiden's eyes, she saw that Envy was keeping him from moving by having two knives stuck to his shirt. Envy then went to pick up a kitchen knife, and Jodie's eyes widened in horror. Never before in her life has she ever seen him like this; she had to stop him from crossing the line.

"Oh God!" Jodie said as she stood outside, "He's going to kill him! I've gotta stop him! I _HAVE_ to stop him!"

Within the house, Envy went towards Matt holding the knife in hand. He prepared himself to stab Matt and-

" _ **ENVY STOP!**_ "

He just pretty much froze when he heard that all too familiar voice. "Jodie…?" He whispered to himself.

Jodie's voice came echoed again.

" _ **PLEASE JUST STOP! HE'S ALREADY GOTTEN THE MESSAGE, THEY'VE ALL GOTTEN THE MESSAGE! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!**_ "

The knife dropped from his hand and he held his head; He backed up from Matt. " _But how can that be?_ " He thought to himself, " _How can_ _ **I**_ _hear her? I thought Aiden was the only one who could-_ "

All of a sudden, an intense pain rushed all throughout his body again. He fell to his knees and coughed out blood; Matt jumped at the sight. Envy breathed heavily and coughed out some more blood making a puddle. Moaning in pain he got up off the floor and used anything he could find for support. With a snap of his fingers the fire on the stove was put out and the smoke was let out and the knives were removed and placed back up on the counter.

"Aiden…" He said with a low voice, "Let them out… We're done…"

Jodie sensed that Aiden had calmed down and that she had smelled nothing burning. She sighed with relief knowing that no one would die. But those calming thoughts soon came to a halt when she saw the door open wide. She saw Envy wobbling out of the house; his mouth covered with fresh blood.

Jodie let out a gasp at the sight of him in such of horrible condition. Then Kristen, Jen, Emma, Steven and Matt came running out, knocking him over on the floor.

"Envy!" She shouted as she ran over to him. She flipped Envy over on his back, and held him in her arms, seeing that he passed out.

"Envy!" She said shaking him gently, "Envy can you hear me!? Envy please answer me!"

The only response that she had gotten from him was a groan in agony; he was in pain, Jodie could tell.

"Envy! Envy please! Please wake up!" She begged. She soon felt a rock thrown at her head. She looked to see that Kristen was the on that threw the rock. "You're a devil!" She shouted, " **YOU'RE A FUCKING DEVIL! YOU AND THAT STUPID PALM TREE!** "

She and her other friends threw more rocks at her, however Aiden protected her from the incoming objects by creating a shield, around her and Envy.

Just than two cars had pulled up; it was revealed to be Kristen and Nathan. " **KRISTEN!** " Her mother shouted, seeing what she and her friends were doing, " **YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!** " Kristen's mother managed to stop what they were to Jodie and him.

As she started to scold her obviously mad about what she saw, Nathan saw fresh blood from Envy, and saw the state Jodie was in. He ran over to them.

"Nathan! I don't know what's wrong with him!" Jodie said with panic, "He's not waking up! I don't know what to-"

Nathan placed both of his hands on her shoulders and said, "Calm down Jodie, don't panic. Let's get him back home."

Jodie nodded her head in agreement, and Nathan picked him up off the floor; thus they went to the car.

* * *

- _ **Department of Paranormal Activity (Later that Night**_ )-

Hours had passed after they had gotten back from the party. The minute they arrived, Nathan had immediately called in Emily, and she had checked on him. She had told Jodie it was sickness of some kind, that he's had since birth and as a child have been giving him medication, and they took him off of it recently. They didn't think it would come back until now.

Jodie had sat there by Envy's side, she watched him as he slept; she was worried that he wouldn't be able to wake up. Her hands couldn't help but tremble at the thought.

" _You've been sitting here since we got back_." Aiden had said, " _You should get some sleep._ "

"How can I Aiden?" Jodie asked him, "How can I after what happened to him today?"

" _I know you're worried about him, I am too, but that's no reason for you to keep yourself up like this._ "

"I know, but I can't help it. I can't sleep knowing that something worse might happen to him while he was still unconscious."

"Well, it isn't your fault, it's _**theirs**_. If they didn't do what they did to you, than he wouldn't have gone on a rampage."

Jodie was about to say something to Aiden, but was cut off when Envy suddenly opened his eyes and gasped for air; immediately he sat up.

"Envy! Oh thank God!" Jodie said with relief, "You're awake." He turned to her and noticed Aiden was there as well. "Jodie? Aiden?" Envy said all groggily, "I feel like shit, what happened?"

"You collapsed suddenly." Jodie explained, "After you and Aiden went on a full rampage you just passed out. Nathan rushed you back here when he saw the blood on your face."

"Did that really happen?" He asked her; all she did was nod her head in reply. "Oh God, you must've been so worried." He said to her, "I'm so sorry."

"No don't apologize!" Jodie said, "It's not your fault, really!"

Envy sighed as he buried his face in his hands. "God… I feel awful." He said.

" _You gave everyone a scare._ " Aiden said to him.

"You don't think I know that buddy?" Envy asked him.

"You really had everyone worried about you." Jodie said, "Nathan and Cole… Even Emily thought you that you were…"

"I know." Envy said to her, "I know. I'm sorry. Not just about this, but… But making you go to that party, and leaving you alone with those… Those… Damn it I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing all right you idiot." Jodie said to him, "I'm just glad that you're still here."

"But to think I almost crossed the line. I almost killed Matt." Envy said.

" _You did almost go too far._ " Aiden said.

"This coming from the guy that almost burned down the house." He countered.

" _Touche._ " Was all that Aiden said.

"Both of you almost crossed the line." Jodie said to the two of them, "But I'm glad that neither of you did."

Envy looked at Jodie with concern, "Are you alright though? I mean after what they did to you-" Envy said before getting cut off by him.

"I'm alright." She said to him, "Thank you. For helping me back there."

"I think I'm the one that should be thanking you." Envy said.

They both hugged each other, and stayed like that for the longest time; they didn't know how long exactly.

Envy had broken the silence when he asked, "I'm gonna expect a scolding from Emily later right?"

Jodie couldn't help but chuckle at that, as did Aiden.


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to the CIA PT1

- _ **Jodie Age 20; Envy Age 21**_ -

Three years had already gone by since Jodie and Envy came to Camp Peary. Training had taken it's toll on them and yet somehow they managed to pull through. They tasted the basics on surviving and hand to hand combat, and even training that had required them to use their powers; Even though half of the time, Envy went go and play hooky.

All of it was pretty much leading up to the end of their training period. Tomorrow was the final test, to see what they're training has build up too. To see if they were able to be a part of the CIA. This all they were prepared to do the moment they were bought here. That night Jodie had a hard time sleeping; she laid in bed and was reading one of her favorite books to take her mind off of it. She was nervous; she kept thinking to herself that she might just screw it up, and all the training she was put through would amount to nothing.

It wasn't long till she heard a banging sound at her window. Curious, she gotten out of her bed and went towards the window to see what was the source of all that banging. She opened and stuck her head out .

"Psst! Jodie!"

Jodie looked down and saw Envy standing there waving to her; turns out that he was throwing small rocks at her window to get her attention.

"Envy?" Jodie said, a bit surprised to see him, "What is it?"

"Come on outside, I wanna show you something." Envy said.

"Really? What is it?"

"Just come on okay?"

Jodie went ahead and met Envy outside, wondering what exactly he was up to now. He didn't really explain to her, why he wanted her to come out when it was way past curfew. She followed Envy up a flight of stairs on a steep hill that was on the other side of a fence; at that point she started to lose her breath.

"Envy!" She called out, "Hey, what is the big deal? Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Envy replied, "We're almost there anyway."

Eventually they had gotten to where they Envy had been leading her. Jodie had soon come to realize that they were on the top of a hill; the air was so clear and there wasn't even a single tree. She saw that there were a couple of chairs there; they were two recliner chairs and between them was a cooler.

"What is this?" Jodie asked him.

"I figured you would be nervous about tomorrow." Envy said, "So I thought you need to relax for a bit, after three years worth of training."

"Seems a bit cliche don't you think?"

"I like to be old fashioned. But the best part is just above you."

Jodie was confused what he meant by that. Envy sat on the recliner chair and motioned Jodie to sit right next to him. She complied and sat back in the recliner chair; she looked up and was in awe at the sight of it.

Never before in her life had she seen so many stars in the night sky. They all shined like diamonds and some of the stars from what she saw made shapes. She couldn't help but stare at the site of the many stars in the night sky.

"It really is a sight to behold isn't it?" Envy asked her.

"Yeah…" Jodie said, "Now I see why you liked to play hookie when it came to late night training."

Envy had explained to her, "I found out about this place around the time when we first arrived here. Now I come up here whenever I wanna clear my head, which is a lot. I figured you could use some of this too, by the look you had on your face tonight."

"I have a look?"

"You're pretty easy to read."

Envy took out a drink from the cooler which was a can of beer. "Wanna drink?" He asked her.

"Ah, what the hell." Jodie said. She took the beer from him and started to drink from it. At that point none of them didn't say anything to one another. They just sat back and enjoyed the view of the night sky. Sometimes they would point out shapes that would stand out the most to them; They really did enjoy it. All the while they couldn't help but think about the test tomorrow.

"So… What do you think?" Envy asked her, "Doesn't looking at this view make you forget the bad day you've been having?"

"It does." Jodie said with a smile, "It really does."

Envy twiddled his thumbs before asking, "...So are you nervous about tomorrow?

Jodie heaved out a sigh, "I… I am, a little bit. How about you?"

"I… I might be." Envy told her.

" _I can tell that you're lying you know._ " Aiden said to him.

Envy couldn't help but groan; and looked over to the direction where he sensed Aiden's presence, "You know, sometimes I hate how you can do that."

Jodie on the other hand looked at him with disbelief. Envy noticed this, "What?"

"You of all people are nervous?" Jodie said with disbelief. Envy gave out a sigh and made a face to her, "Okay, so I might be a little nervous about tomorrow but, can you really blame me?"

"I guess not." Jodie said, "We've gone through so much to get where we are now. I really don't want to mess up in it."

"Yeah…" Envy said turning his attention back to the stars, "Seems like only yesterday, we were birds in a cage. But being here… Being trained to become an agent. I don't know what to call it now…"

Jodie gave him a look that was filled with confusion, "What do you mean?" She asked him.

Envy let out a sigh, "I mean… We didn't exactly come here for our free choosing. You and I didn't want to leave Nathan, Cole and-"

"And Emily?" Jodie finished for him.

Envy stopped himself from and clenched his fist. "Ye-yeah. And Emily." He said stuttering between his words, "And ever since we left we haven't had contact with any of them since we've been here. I mean… Don't get me wrong, I hated being in that place, I wanted to leave that place ever since I was first bought there, but us just being here… It feels like it's a prison you know?"

"Is that what you call it?" Jodie said a bit amused.

"It's well… Just my opinion." Envy said, rubbing the back of his head, "How about you? What do you feel about being in this place?"

Jodie sat herself up and she thought about it, "Honestly… I don't know what to think. I mean, sure I didn't want to leave everyone at the DPA in the first place but… Well, honestly I feel great about being out of there. For once, the guys here, our instructors aren't treating us like we're lab rats. To them, we're just regular people. Even Ryan opens to me once in awhile."

Envy couldn't help but groan at the mentioning of the name Ryan. Jodie was confused as to why.

"Is something the matter?" Jodie asked him.

Envy seemed to stutter when he replied, "Hmm, what? No, nothing is wrong. Really, nothing's wrong."

Jodie had a quizzical look on her face, as she took a closer look at him. Envy couldn't help but back up when her face was close to him. "Wha-What?"

Jodie let out a smile and couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, what?" Envy said to her, "What's so funny?"

"William Envy Elric!" Jodie said with a bit of sass, "Are you jealous?"

Envy turned a bit red, "What? Me jealous? Of course I'm not jealous! Really I'm not!" Envy let out a nervous laughter.

Jodie herself started to laugh again, this time at Envy's expression. "How ironic! You're jealous, and it's basically in your name!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Envy said nervously, "It's not like that! Really!"

" _You're turning red_." Aiden said.

"No I'm not!" He said to the entity.

Jodie added, "He can tell that you're lying you know."

"Don't remind me!"

The two kept on talking for awhile; Often Jodie would make Envy's face turn red, since she couldn't help but laugh at the expression he made on his face, as did Aiden. Eventually they had realized that it was getting late, so they headed back to the dorms; Envy escorted Jodie back to her dormitory. Before Jodie went inside the building she turned to Envy and said, "Hey… Thanks for tonight. It was… Well needed."

Envy smiled to her and said, "It's what family's for. See you tomorrow?"

Jodie nodded and waved; she entered the building and Envy went back to his dormitory for the night.

Jodie didn't expect to see her best friend tonight; honestly she expected him to be getting a good night's sleep for the final test tomorrow.

In truth, she was really happy to see him tonight. It made her forget all of the worries that she had for tomorrow.


End file.
